and i will wait for you
by stars4redvines
Summary: dedicated to gail for her birthday. multi-crossover. multi-chapter. when dubroch invites delegations from corona and the hairy hooligans to the highland games and a winter spirit decides to see what all the fuss is about, fates will be changed, old friendships will be reformed and new bonds will be struck.


**author's note: hi i'm stars4redvines and i'm the one bringing you this story which is dedicated to my wonderful friend gail, also known as timebenderss who i love very much. gail is so amazing and fantastic and this is just a small gift for her sixteenth birthday. i**** will update this as soon as i can but i will be writing other stories, so i may not update as soon as i want. **i am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so i apologize for the oocness of these characters. i hope you enjoy the first chapter of _and i will wait for you_.

**unbetaed because i put off writing this and so i'm writing it on gail's birthday. so, any and all mistakes are my own which i will fix once i find them.**

**dedicated to: my amazing, lovely, wonderful, fantastic, all other nice adjectives friend gail or timebenderss for her birthday.**

**warning: spoilers for brave, how to train your dragon and tangled. sorry!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the worlds of brave, how to train your dragon, rise of the guardians or tangled. i also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. i do not even own the laptop i'm using to write this story... oh well. :p**

* * *

Merida sat in her throne as she waited with her family for the delegations from Corona and the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans. They had waited for the winter to thaw out for the Highland Games to take place and for a meeting of the three lands and their rulers.

The first group to march through the doors of the Great Hall was the delegation from Corona. Surrounded by dozens of soldiers wearing the armour of their country was the reunited royal family. Merida sat up straight as a young girl near her age was lead towards them. She was smaller than Merida, with short brunette hair. She was holding hands with a handsome young man with short hair and a smirk on his face as he surveyed the Hall. He leaned down and whispered something into the girl's ear and she elbowed him in the stomach in retaliation.

Merida stood up as the group reached the thrones and bowed to them. "I, Princess Merida, firstborn of clan DunBroch, welcome you to castle DunBroch and the Highland Games."

The small girl took a step forwards and said, "I, Princess Rapunzel of Corona thank you for your hospitality and offer you these gifts as part of our gratitude." She then took a step backwards and watched as each soldier stepped forwards and presented Merida with a gift; golden bowls and plates, silver forks and spoons, bracelets and necklaces for Elinor and Merida, a new sword for Fergus and leather satchels for Hubert, Harris and Hamish.

When the soldiers had finished presenting Merida with the gifts, she walked towards Rapunzel and standing beside her declared, "We thank you for your gifts and hope you enjoy the feast!"

At this everyone cheered and began making their way to the table groaning with the weight of food. Merida turned to Rapunzel and offered her hand, "Merida DunBroch, it's nice to meet you." Rapunzel blinked up at her in confusion and Merida sighed before taking her arm and leading towards the high table where the two families were being seated."So you're the lost princess? Would you mind telling me where you've been hiding all these years?"

* * *

Hiccup sighed as Toothless flew over the sea and yelled back to the winter spirit behind him, "This is all your fault!" Jack rolled his eyes and flew beside him, "How is this my fault?" "We are late because you froze the ropes on our ship and we had to wait for them to thaw out!"

Jack winced, "Oops. But why does it matter if you're a bit late?" "It matters because we are in a truce with the Scots and being late to a feast with them could be seen as a insult or worse; a declaration of war." Hiccup explained.

Jack frowned as he followed him, "Seriously? A declaration of war? Just because you're a few hours late?"

Hiccup just nodded tensely as he finally spotted the castle overlooking the sea on massive cliffs. Toothless landed outside the gates and Hiccup dismounted him quickly while Jack winked at him and flew into the castle. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his friend even though his lips quirked up into a smile. He turned to Toothless as the dragon nudged him, "I'm sorry bud but we really don't need them thinking we're declaring war on them."

Toothless grumbled and nudged him towards the gate. Hiccup sighed before knocking on the gate and hoping that the Scottish guards wouldn't faint at the sight of Toothless.

* * *

Merida sat beside Rapunzel as she listened to the younger girl explain what had happened to her. Rapunzel was a good storyteller and used her hands to help her. A few times Merida caught her reaching to stroke hair that wasn't there and only realise as her hands met air. The handsome young man introduced as Flynn (by himself) and Eugene (by Rapunzel) helped tell the story as well, continuing when Rapunzel ate or drank. And she could see that they truly cared for each other as throughout the story they would catch each others' eye and smile at each other that made Merida feel like she was interrupting something important.

It made something in her chest constrict as she watched them hold hands and nearly tell each other the story because... Because they had what she didn't; love. Because she was afraid she would never find it. Because she knew that although the lords had agreed to let her and their sons find love that they were watching her and waiting for her to decide on a suitor. Because she knew that if she didn't find a suitor soon that the lords might do something rash or try to hurry her decision.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a chill in the air and caught sight of a white-haired boy flying through the air. She shook her head at him and he just winked back in retaliation before flying up to the rafters and making himself comfortable. She turned towards her brothers and whispered in a warning tone, "You can play pranks with Jack after the games. Alright?"

Her brothers nodded quickly and Rapunzel was about to say something when a guard approached the table. "Is everything alright?" Merida asked as she stood up from the table. "Everything is fine, your Highness, it's just there's a Viking here saying that he's a Hairy Hooligan and that he was invited..." Merida nodded, "Yes the Hairy Hooligans were invited, please send him in."

"Well your Highness, I would have except..." "Except what?" Merida snapped. "Except he's got a dragon with him."

Merida's eyes bulged as she heard that and turning to the table said, "Excuse me while I go deal with something quickly." Elinor raised her eyebrows at her and Merida just smiled back in return before she left with the guard. When the doors had closed after her she turned to the guard, "Where is he?"

"He's outside the gates your Highness." Merida nodded and grabbing her bow and arrows from the little nook she had hidden them in, she said, "Then let's see what he has to say."

* * *

Hiccup straightened from where had been leaning against Toothless when he heard the gates open. "Finally," he muttered to himself, "It's not like it's getting dark and there's probably bears in the forest and..."

He trailed off as a figure in a cloak approached him with an arrow aimed straight at him and guards flanking them with torches and swords. He held up his hands in the air quickly, "Woah, woah. Is this how you greet all your guests?"

The figure in the cloak stepped forward and pulled down their hood revealing familiar wild red curls and wide blue eyes from summers years ago. "Merida..." Hiccup whispered as he took in the sight of his childhood friend. She had grown from all those summers ago and instead of the reckless princess she had been, dragging him across Berk in search of adventure, he saw a Celtic Queen, her already wild hair turning to fire with flames from the torches almost lighting them and her voice harsh with authority.

"Who are you?" she demanded, obviously not recognizing him. "I... I'm..." Hiccup stammered, staring at Merida as she scrutinized him. "I asked. Who are you?" she demanded again, tightening her grip on her bow. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, defeater of the Red Death and the first rider of dragons." Hiccup said more confidently then he felt as he saw recognition cross her face and realisation of his title causing her to gape slightly.

"Hiccup..." she whispered as she lowered her bow and took a step forwards, causing Toothless to growl at her and step in front of Hiccup protectively. Her bow rose and Hiccup stepped in front of Toothless, shielding Toothless from her bow and stopping from Toothless from attacking her.

"Toothless stop!" he commanded. The Night Fury stopped pushing against him and glared up at him as he turned his back on Merida and her guards and faced him. "They're friends alright? You can trust them." He looked back and caught eyes with Merida who was looking at him with something unrecognizable in her eyes but it made him feel dizzy and his heart beat faster, "I trust them."

Toothless blinked up at him and slowly relaxed. Hiccup sighed and faced Merida who hesitantly stepped forwards before running the last few steps to him and wrapping her arms around him. He blinked for a minute before leaning down and hugging her back. She sighed into his chest before pulling back and staring at him hungrily, searching for the awkward, gangly boy who had been her friend all those years ago, attempting to keep her out of trouble and danger.

"You've changed." she whispered quietly, leaning up and toying with his braid. Hiccup, who was studying her just as avidly, nodded and said, "I'm not the only one."

She was about to answer him when Toothless nudged Hiccup, knocking their heads together and causing them both to laugh. "Come on, it's freezing out here and I want to know how you became the first rider of dragons." Merida said as she lead him towards the castle. He only shook his head at her as he followed he into the castle with Toothless trailing after them.

* * *

**author's note: this is going to have three chapters probably; maybe four if i feel really inspired. also, i know we didn't see a lot of rapunzel or jack but we will, i promise.**** gail, i hoped you enjoyed this and that i didn't ruin mericcup for you. ****reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual night furies while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. thanks for reading. **

******-stars4redvines**


End file.
